This invention relates to a method of gaming, a gaming system and a game controller.
Gaming systems, such as electronic gaming machines, are known where one or more selected symbols are modified if a condition is met during play of a game.
While such gaming systems provide players with enjoyment, a need exists for alternative gaming systems in order to maintain or increase player enjoyment.
BRIEF SUMMARY OF THE INVENTION
In a first aspect, the invention provides a method of electronic gaming comprising:                (a) displaying a plurality of symbol display positions on a display, the display positions being arranged in a plurality of columns;        (b) displaying a plurality of display modification elements in association with respective ones of each of the plurality of columns;        (c) selecting a plurality of symbols for display at the plurality of display positions;        (d) evaluating the selected symbols based on a symbol combination hierarchy to attempt to identify a column corresponding to a highest winning symbol combination in the symbol combination hierarchy which would be completed by a designated modification of one or more symbols to be applied to one of the columns;        (e) selecting a column in which to apply the designated modification;        (f) selecting a designated number of the plurality display modification elements to be in a subset of the plurality of display elements changed to an active state, the selection being performed so as to include the display element corresponding to the selected column and any display modification element corresponding to the column identified by the evaluation;        (g) changing display of the selected subset of display modification elements to an active state;        (h) applying the designated modification to the selected column subsequent to changing the subset of display modification elements to an active state; and        (i) evaluating the symbols displayed at the display positions subsequent to the modification being applied to determine whether to make one or more awards.        
In an embodiment, the designated modification is replacement of the one or more symbols in the selected column with a designated symbol.
In an embodiment, the designated symbol is a wild symbol which substitutes with other symbols in the formation of combinations of symbols.
In an embodiment, the method comprises applying the modification to each symbol of the selected column.
In an embodiment, selecting symbols for each column comprises selecting symbols from respective ones of a plurality of sets of symbols corresponding to respective ones of the columns.
In an embodiment, the modification further comprises modifying the symbol set corresponding to the selected column such that in a subsequent selection of symbols for display at the symbols, the symbol set includes any prior modification.
In an embodiment, each symbol set corresponds to a reel of symbols arranged in a defined order.
In an embodiment, the method comprises conducting a plurality of game rounds, each comprising steps (a) to (i).
In an embodiment, the plurality of game rounds are conducted in response to a trigger condition being met in a base game.
In an embodiment, there are five columns of display positions such that there are five display modification elements and three display modification elements are changed to the active state.
In an embodiment, changing display of the display modification elements to an active state comprises changing the display from a dormant state change to an active state.
In an embodiment, the method comprises changing display of the display modification element corresponding to the selected column to an award state as part of applying the designated modification.
In an embodiment, each display modification element is an animated volcano.
In an embodiment, the symbols are evaluated in step (i) based on a defined order of the columns.
In an embodiment, the symbols are evaluated left to right.
In an embodiment, the evaluation of the selected symbols in step (d) is based on the defined order of columns.
In an embodiment, each symbol combination in the symbol combination hierarchy comprises a plurality of the same symbol, different numbers of the same symbol are winning combinations, and there are winning combinations of symbols corresponding to different symbols.
In an embodiment, the symbol hierarchy is defined by the symbols such that attempting to identify a highest winning symbol combination in the symbol hierarchy comprises attempting to identify a symbol combination corresponding to a highest winning number of a highest symbol in the symbol hierarchy and each winning number of the highest symbol is evaluated prior to evaluating winning numbers of the next symbol in the symbol hierarchy.
In an embodiment, the symbol hierarchy is defined by both the symbols and the number of symbols such that attempting to identify a highest winning symbol combination in the symbol hierarchy comprises attempting to identify a symbol combination corresponding to a highest winning number of symbols starting with a highest symbol in the symbol hierarchy and proceeding to the next highest each winning number of the highest symbol subsequent to evaluating the highest winning number of symbols in respect of all symbols in the symbol hierarchy.
In an embodiment, step (f) comprises randomly selecting sufficient display modification elements to complete the designated number by supplementing the display element corresponding to the selected column and any display modification element corresponding to the column identified by the evaluation.
In an embodiment, step (e) precedes at least step (d).
In a second aspect, the invention provides a gaming system comprising:                a display arranged to display a plurality of symbol display positions on a display, the display positions being arranged in a plurality of columns and a plurality of display modification elements in association with respective ones of each of the plurality of columns;        a symbol selector arranged to select a plurality of symbols for display at the plurality of display positions;        a symbol hierarchy evaluator arranged to evaluate the selected symbols based on a symbol combination hierarchy to attempt to identify a column corresponding to a highest winning symbol combination in the symbol combination hierarchy which would be completed by a designated modification of one or more symbols to be applied to one of the columns;        a column selector arranged to select a column in which to apply the designated modification;        a display modification element selector arranged to select a designated number of the plurality display modification elements to be in a subset of the plurality of display elements changed to an active state, the selection being performed so as to include the display element corresponding to the selected column and any display modification element corresponding to the column identified by the evaluation, the display of the selected subset of display modification elements on the display being changed to an active state;        a modification applier arranged to apply the designated modification to the selected column subsequent to changing the subset of display modification elements to an active state; and        a symbol evaluator arranged to evaluate the symbols displayed at the display positions subsequent to the modification being applied to determine whether to make one or more awards.        
In an embodiment, the designated modification is replacement of the one or more symbols in the selected column with a designated symbol.
In an embodiment, the designated symbol is a wild symbol which substitutes with other symbols in the formation of combinations of symbols.
In an embodiment, the modification applier applies the modification to each symbol of the selected column.
In an embodiment, the symbol selector selects symbols for each column by selecting symbols from respective ones of a plurality of sets of symbols stored in a memory of the gaming system, the sets of symbols corresponding to respective ones of the columns.
In an embodiment, the modification applier modifies the symbols of the symbol set stored in memory for the respective column such that in any subsequent selection of symbols for display at the symbols, the symbol sets include any prior modification.
In an embodiment, each symbol set corresponds to a reel of symbols arranged in a defined order.
In an embodiment, the gaming system is arranged to conduct a plurality of game rounds, each of the symbol selector, symbol hierarchy evaluator, column selector, display modification element selector, modification applier and symbol evaluator operating in each of the game rounds.
In an embodiment, the gaming system comprises a trigger monitor arranged to monitor for a trigger condition being met in a base game and to initiate the plurality of game rounds in response to the trigger condition being met.
In an embodiment, there are five columns of display positions such that there are five display modification elements and three display modification elements are changed to the active state.
In an embodiment, changing display of the display modification elements to an active state comprises changing the display from a dormant state change to an active state.
In an embodiment, the gaming system is arranged to change display of the display modification element corresponding to the selected column to an award state as part of applying the designated modification.
In an embodiment, each display modification element is an animated volcano.
In an embodiment, the symbols are evaluated by the symbol evaluator based on a defined order of the columns.
In an embodiment, the symbols are evaluated left to right.
In an embodiment, the evaluation of the selected symbols by the symbol hierarchy evaluator is based on the defined order of columns.
In an embodiment, each symbol combination in the symbol combination hierarchy comprises a plurality of the same symbol, different numbers of the same symbol are winning combinations, and there are winning combinations of symbols corresponding to different symbols.
In an embodiment, the symbol hierarchy is defined by the symbols such that symbol hierarchy evaluator attempts to identify a highest winning symbol by identifying a symbol combination corresponding to a highest winning number of a highest symbol in the symbol hierarchy and each winning number of the highest symbol is evaluated prior to evaluating winning numbers of the next symbol in the symbol hierarchy.
In an embodiment, the symbol hierarchy is defined by both the symbols and the number of symbols such that the symbol hierarchy evaluator attempts to identify a highest winning symbol combination in the symbol hierarchy by attempting to identify a symbol combination corresponding to a highest winning number of symbols starting with a highest symbol in the symbol hierarchy and proceeding to the next highest each winning number of the highest symbol subsequent to evaluating the highest winning number of symbols in respect of all symbols in the symbol hierarchy.
In an embodiment, the display modification element selector randomly selects sufficient display modification elements to complete the designated number by supplementing the display element corresponding to the selected column and any display modification element corresponding to the column identified by the evaluation.
In a third aspect, the invention provides a electronic game controller arranged to:                (a) control a display to display a plurality of symbol display positions on a display, the display positions being arranged in a plurality of columns;        (b) control the display to display a plurality of display modification elements in association with respective ones of each of the plurality of columns;        (c) select a plurality of symbols for display at the plurality of display positions;        (d) evaluate the selected symbols based on a symbol combination hierarchy to attempt to identify a column corresponding to a highest winning symbol combination in the symbol combination hierarchy which would be completed by a designated modification of one or more symbols to be applied to one of the columns;        (e) select a column in which to apply the designated modification;        (f) select a designated number of the plurality display modification elements to be in a subset of the plurality of display elements changed to an active state, the selection being performed so as to include the display element corresponding to the selected column and any display modification element corresponding to the column identified by the evaluation;        (g) change display of the selected subset of display modification elements to an active state;        (h) apply the designated modification to the selected column subsequent to changing the subset of display modification elements to an active state; and        (i) evaluate the symbols displayed at the display positions subsequent to the modification being applied to determine whether to make one or more awards.        
In an embodiment, the designated modification is replacement of the one or more symbols in the selected column with a designated symbol.
In an embodiment, the designated symbol is a wild symbol which substitutes with other symbols in the formation of combinations of symbols.
In an embodiment, the game controller as claimed is arranged to apply the modification to each symbol of the selected column.
In an embodiment, the game controller is arranged to select symbols for each column by selecting symbols from respective ones of a plurality of sets of symbols corresponding to respective ones of the columns.
In an embodiment, the modification further comprises modifying the symbol set corresponding to the selected column such that in a subsequent selection of symbols for display at the symbols, the symbol set includes any prior modification.
In an embodiment, each symbol set corresponds to a reel of symbols arranged in a defined order.
In an embodiment, the game controller is arranged to conduct a plurality of game rounds by repeatedly selecting symbols, evaluating the selected symbols based on a symbol hierarchy, selecting a column, selecting display modification elements, changing display of selected display modification elements, applying the designated modification and evaluating the modified symbols.
In an embodiment, the game controller is arranged to conduct the plurality of game rounds in response to a trigger condition being met in a base game.
In an embodiment, there are five columns of display positions such that there are five display modification elements and three display modification elements are changed to the active state.
In an embodiment, the game controller is arranged to control change of the display modification elements to an active state by changing the display from a dormant state change to an active state.
In an embodiment, the game controller is arranged to control change of the display modification element corresponding to the selected column to an award state as part of applying the designated modification.
In an embodiment, the symbols are evaluated to determine whether to make one or more awards based on a defined order of the columns.
In an embodiment, the symbols are evaluated left to right.
In an embodiment, the evaluation of the selected symbols based on a symbol combination hierarchy is based on the defined order of columns.
In an embodiment, each symbol combination in the symbol combination hierarchy comprises a plurality of the same symbol, different numbers of the same symbol are winning combinations, and there are winning combinations of symbols corresponding to different symbols.
In an embodiment, the symbol hierarchy is defined by the symbols such that the game controller attempts to identify a highest winning symbol combination in the symbol hierarchy by attempting to identify a symbol combination corresponding to a highest winning number of a highest symbol in the symbol hierarchy and each winning number of the highest symbol is evaluated prior to evaluating winning numbers of the next symbol in the symbol hierarchy.
In an embodiment, the symbol hierarchy is defined by both the symbols and the number of symbols such that the game controller attempts to identify a highest winning symbol combination in the symbol hierarchy by attempting to identify a symbol combination corresponding to a highest winning number of symbols starting with a highest symbol in the symbol hierarchy and proceeding to the next highest each winning number of the highest symbol subsequent to evaluating the highest winning number of symbols in respect of all symbols in the symbol hierarchy.
In an embodiment, the game controller is arranged to randomly selecting sufficient display modification elements to complete the designated number by supplementing the display element corresponding to the selected column and any display modification element corresponding to the column identified by the evaluation.
In a fourth aspect, the invention provides a gaming system comprising:                means for displaying a plurality of symbol display positions on a display, the display positions being arranged in a plurality of columns;        means for displaying a plurality of display modification elements in association with respective ones of each of the plurality of columns;        means for selecting a plurality of symbols for display at the plurality of display positions;        means for evaluating the selected symbols based on a symbol combination hierarchy to attempt to identify a column corresponding to a highest winning symbol combination in the symbol combination hierarchy which would be completed by a designated modification of one or more symbols to be applied to one of the columns;        means for selecting a column in which to apply the designated modification;        means for selecting a designated number of the plurality display modification elements to be in a subset of the plurality of display elements changed to an active state, the selection being performed so as to include the display element corresponding to the selected column and any display modification element corresponding to the column identified by the evaluation;        means for changing display of the selected subset of display modification elements to an active state;        means for applying the designated modification to the selected column subsequent to changing the subset of display modification elements to an active state; and        means for evaluating the symbols displayed at the display positions subsequent to the modification being applied to determine whether to make one or more awards.        
In a fifth aspect, the invention provides a electronic gaming machine comprising:                an electronic display under control of a display controller arranged to (i) control the display to display a plurality of symbol display positions, the display positions being arranged in a plurality of columns, and (ii) control the display to display a plurality of display modification elements in association with respective ones of each of the plurality of columns; and        a processor arranged to execute game program code stored in a memory to implement a game controller arranged to:        (a) select a plurality of symbols for display at the plurality of display positions;        (b) evaluate the selected symbols based on a symbol combination hierarchy to attempt to identify a column corresponding to a highest winning symbol combination in the symbol combination hierarchy which would be completed by a designated modification of one or more symbols to be applied to one of the columns;        (c) select a column in which to apply the designated modification;        (d) select a designated number of the plurality display modification elements to be in a subset of the plurality of display elements changed to an active state, the selection being performed so as to include the display element corresponding to the selected column and any display modification element corresponding to the column identified by the evaluation;        (e) change display of the selected subset of display modification elements to an active state;        (f) apply the designated modification to the selected column subsequent to changing the subset of display modification elements to an active state; and        (g) evaluate the symbols displayed at the display positions subsequent to the modification being applied to determine whether to make one or more awards.        
In a sixth aspect, the invention provides computer program code which when executed by a processor implements the above method.
In a seventh aspect, the invention provides a tangible computer readable medium comprising the computer program code.